Snow Angel
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: Love is a complicated thing. It can be a rollercoaster or a classical romance, but it will always bring you happiness. A fluffy one-shot for two who deserve to have happiness. R&R warning 'Yuri' Don't like don't read!


Listen to the intro of Angel beats. The timing…I leave that to you readers. Which version? I also leave that at you is my first Angel Beats fic. I don't own anything but the plot to this story!

**Snow Angel**

_by_

_Sha Yurigami_

It was chilling out here on the track fields. The sun was already gone and Kanade was all alone here. If she had followed the others into the dorms, then she wouldn't have been able to enjoy the cold sensation the small ice crystals created on her skin.

She looked into the sky, while countless snowflakes were pouring down, onto this imaginary land.

Why it snowed was beyond her. It never had snowed this much before and it never felt this right, to feel every flake melt on her skin.

For the first time, in an eternity, she felt like crying. How much time has passed since she felt anything like this. How much time has passed, that she longed for a warm embarrass.

Now she felt cold.

It was unpleasant, until… warm hands encircled her shoulders, and a blanket was placed on them.

Suddenly the coldness disappeared when she heard ''I thought that you looked like you needed a little warming up. I hope you're not cold anymore.'' Kanade slowly turned around in the embarrass and shocked to see Yuri smiling at her. As surprising, or embarrassing as this was, she laid her head on Yuri's chest, enjoying the rhythm of her heart beats and hugged her around her waist. She shyly looked up to the red-head, causing the girl to blush at the cuteness of the smaller girl.

''Yuri'' she murmured softly, standing on her tiptoes she softly placed a chaste kiss on the blushing girl. And Yuri herself smiled at the sweet gesture. When Kanade settled down, she resumed her position on Yuri's chest, but the taller girl had a better idea. She snuggled closer to the angel, trapping her in her arms and…leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

Kanade although unprepared, smiled into the kiss and allowed the rebel her spontaneity. But she will get her back, one of these days.

As they kissed the snowflakes got less and moonlight light them up.

It was a gentle kiss.

Pure and of no bad intentions.

Both felt the feelings of the other.

Both knew that this was the only moment, in which they could care for the other.

When the kiss ended, both were blushing rather, badly.

''I'm sorry if I have hurt you the last time we fought.'' Yuri said quietly.

''No it's okay. I can understand. It wasn't all that bad, and you'' she smirked at Yuri, at which said girl's brow twitched.

''We are already dead. We can't die or be hurt for too long'' Kanade gently caressed Yuri's cheek, earning that Yuri leans into her palm. Smiling warmly at the shorter girl. Yuri's hands were stroking some strands of white hair. She concentrated her body and mind only on Kanade. She tookin every aspect of the girl she held on her arms, enjoying the moment as long as she could.

She never wanted to let go of the girl she came to love so deeply. She remembered their first encounter.

The image of a small white haired girl with yellow eyes. At first Yuri marveled at the cuteness of the girl, but then…she held her head in pain. Everything in her body and mind screamed.

And a strangled cry escaped through her lips.

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why why why! Why was she still alive! Why was she here? Where was she? Where…Where were her siblings?Why weren't they here? Why was everything so confusing? Her head hurt so much. And then she felt something different.

She felt her head placed onto something warm and soft.

The white haired girl from earlier was pulling her body into a warm embarrass. Her heat was fluttering. The warm affection she received, slowly turned cold when she heard ''This is the afterlife. You will be going to school here and then, someday disappear to reincarnate into a new life.''

At that Yuri pushed the smaller girl away.

Stood up and ran.

Ran.

She ran.

And ran.

Confused, angered, hurt and even paranoid.

Why here? Why? Why? Why why why WHY! Why was she sent here? 'This school' Why was it so dark here? Why was no one around?

She collapsed onto the ground. She cried, screamed and remembered. She remembers that day. That F*cking day. On that day, she lost everything.

Her siblings.

Gone.

One after the other.

The pain, of hearing the gunshot, and knowing that the ones you had to protect … were each shot.

''Why?'' she sobbed, holding her head, in denial. She wanted to die. She wanted to die so badly!

Then she felt it again.

A warm embarrass.

This time from behind. This time she cried into the arms of the pale girl. But when she heard it, felt it on her neck.

Tears.

That girl behind her was crying.

She cried, but no sound came from her mouth.

''W-why are you c-crying?'' Yuri asked the girl. But she only shook her head.

''I don't know. But'' both looked into the eyes of the other, both were flushed from crying, both were still spilling tears ''I don't like it…when you cry''

The girls' embarrassed another as snow fell onto their cowering bodies. Yuri let go of the shorter girl as soon when she noticed, that the snow wasn't landing onto them anymore. As soon as she let go, her mind and heart, were conflicted.

Right before her was…the girl before has…She had grown wings on her back, of the purest white she ever saw, towering above them. Even thought her mind couldn't comprehend it, her heart was instantly beating faster and faster, she blushed slightly from the sight of the angelic figure before her.

''Tashibana Kanade'' she blinked 'Wha-''

''My name. Tashibana Kanade'' what a cute name, she thought, feeling a warm feeling in her chest. Then she realized that she still had to say her own ''Y-Yuri'' she muttered, feeling embarrassed out of nowhere ''It's nice to meet you **Yuri**'' and her world stopped with a beat. In a nuke of time, Yuri and Kanade became friends.

But as time passed, hr uncertainties grew.

With each passing week, classmates she knew and was friends with disappeared. At firstshe didn't know why, but as time passed, people disappeared and new came. She asked Kanade about it. Now she wished she hadn't.

''I told you already'' Yuri was baffled by the reply she received. ''You will disappear automatically, when you visit this school'' as she said that, Yuri saw a glint of sorrow flashing through thw white haired girl. ''But why is that?'' she asked her, already suspecting why. Hesitantly the angel answered, she knew of Yuri's anger towards 'him' ''Because that's why god made this school for''

In that short moment, their short friendship ended. Right afterward Yuri established her own resistance group, gathering those who either didn't remember or were like her angered at 'him', or were just afraid as what they would be reincarnated.

None the less, at that time they became enemies.

Kanade's job was it to stop upsprings. She had to prevent, that normal students stopped the work they are supposed to do. And that ideology conflicted with Yuri's urge to destroy the order. And eventually, they ended up fighting one another.

But then it happened.

It was like a regular day in the afterlife.

The sun shone brightly onto the school grounds. Yet dark clouds were slowly forming at the horizon. Yuri strolled through the floors, not feeling good and dizzy. Last nights mission was a success, yet she couldn't help but feel bothered.

She was turning into a corner, when she bumped into someone. She immediately wanted to apologies but stopped when she saw who she ran into.

Cloud mountains towered miles up into the sky. Yet nothing would fall.

Yuri wanted to get away from her rival, her once friend. Yet she didn't move. Startled by what she saw. Before her stood the infamous angel, with blood shot eyes and tears leaking from them, running down her cheeks. If she wouldn't have known any better, then Yuri wouldn't believe that this girl was the same girl she fought last night, and countless other times.

Before she could speak up, Kanade jumped onto her feet and ran. And for the first time in what felt like eternity, Yuri followed her. Over the stairs, over to the roof and finally caught up to her.

Snow was falling. Promising to paint the world into white. The temperature went down and everything was quiet.

After chasing the white-haired angel, Yuri wondered why she followed her in the first place.

''Why?'' it was nearly unhearable, yet Yuri was able to hear it clearly. ''Why did you follow me?'' Kanade asked, this time louder.

Snow began to drop onto them.

Questions that didn't have an answer were flying into the world.

''I…don't like it'' she replied. But Kanade could only stare at her. Her face held a pained expression. Her body moved backwards, towards the edge of the roof. And in that moment, in which she would have jumped down, warm arms encircled her.

Pressing her body into a taller frame. She didn't move, but a familiar emotion shot through their bodies.

Yuri was impulsive, a trade she refined in her time here. Yet her own actions weren't random. She didn't know why she held onto the smaller girl. But the way she behaved earlier, remembered her of herself back then.

When she felt vulnerable.

Weak.

Hopeless.

And the same girl that comforted her in her weakest state, was now crying because of her. And she felt, for the first time remorse towards this fragile,yet strong girl.

The girl in her arms turned to look at her.

Her face expressionless. She stood on her tiptops, placed both hands on Yuri's face and…kissed her.

It didn't last long. The little angel parted from her soon and stood still, waiting for a reactionof the rebel. But Yuri didn't move. She was baffled. And before she could comprehend anything, the angel leaped out of her arms and walked towards the edge.

And once more, before she had time to think, Yuri grabbed the sleeve of her rival.

''Wha-What was 'that' for?''

''I like Yuri''

Her world stopped.

She looked straight into the other girl's eyes. Kanade held an honest expression and blushed a little, yet the girl looked straight into her eyes. It was difficult to comprehend for her at first, but…

Now…

it made all sense…

All those times they crossed weapons.

All those times she looked at her enemies face, and felt that something was amiss.

All those times she looked at the other girl all alone and felt a sting in her heart.

The first time they met and thought an angel descended upon her.

She instantly pulled her archenemy into her arms, holding her for dear life. Her own actions were against her ideology, her own heat was betraying her, her own lips were saying those words with nothing but only the truth.

''I love you too''

And their lips were firmly pressed together.

They formed a bond, both knew would never last forever.

Both knew this now was only for them…

They laid quietly next to each other. Neither didn't move although the slow pouring of snow, and the slight coldness that surrounded them.

Both were blushing.

Understandable.

They just confessed their deepest feelings for each other.

''Since when?'' a meek voice asked Yuri. She only hummed and turned her head towards Kanade, an embarrassed look gracing her ''I-I'd say…''she started looking looking away, but turned back with a full grown blush.

''Since the very beginning'' those words were spoken in honesty, no faults were said nor any misleading attempts. It was Kanade's turn to blush, which confused Yuri as she never saw the pale girl getting this red.

''Same as me, huh?''

The red-haired's eyes widened. Both were silent afterward. Neither spoke nor moved.

They just stared.

They stared.

They stared into the others eyes. Their hands were inches apart, it would only takethem to reach out. The pale flakes silently fell onto them.

Covering the ground.

Neither cared.

Covering their bodies, but melted from the heat of their bodies.

Neither cared.

Both slowly began to move their arms up and down, still only looking at the other. Their legs parted and closed, following the motion of their arms.

They smiled.

They continued with their movement for a while, whilst ice crystals poured down.

Laughing.

The girls were laughing. Yuri stood up from the ground and walked over to Kanade, extending her hands towards the silent girl. An honest smile graced her lips and she could see Kanade getting red while she took the hand that was held out for her. As both stood they examined their handy work.

Two snow angels were formed on the snowy ground. Their wings joint together, like the hands of the girls.

''So''

''So?''

''What are we now?'' Yuri asked shyly, she never imagined to confess her real feelings and likewise never imagined that the feeling was mutual.

''What do you want us to be?'' the angel asked her quietly. Her soft voice hinted her fright, her trembling fingers made the rebel wonder.

What was she going to do now? Her rival turned out to be like every normal teenage girl. She herself was conflicted with her own feelings. What was she going to do now? All her rebellion was for, was busted by the truth.

The truth that this whole thing was a farce to hide her feelings for their enemy. Everything she did till now seemed unnecessary. A gently touch on her cheek shook her back to reality. She looked at the source of the gentleness and stopped when she suddenly felt a kiss on her cheek.

''We don't have to tell anyone'' the smaller exclaimed, her eyes held nothing but truth and gentleness. She wasn't like she was during her missions. And for yet another first Yuri decided to do something else.

Something she would have never done before.

''Could you come with me?'' promptly Kanade smiled and nodded. She let Yuri lead her by the hand through the school buildings. Some students who were outside gave them odd looks but neither of the two cared.

''Here it is!'' the taller girl exclaimed embarrassed, while Kanade was still confused where they were. ''Th-this is my bureau …y-you can come here whenever…you wa-want to be together…with me'' a blush was accompanying her words, this room was somewhat like a sanctuary to her. A place she felt the safest. Showing Kanade her headquarter was her way, of showing how much she trusted the other girl.

''Thank you Yuri'' the angel kissed her beloved.

''What are you thinking about?'' the angel asked her, looking at her curiously while the red head laughed.

''I was thinking what had to happen, for us to be like this now'' Yuri laughed, nuzzling hers an Kanade's nose together.

At her words Kanade began to blush slightly ,also reminiscing what had to happen, for them to enjoy this given time.

Yet both couldn't lie to themselves any longer. Eventually they had to disappear like everyone else. But they would enjoy themselves as long as possible.

With the joy of knowing each others thoughts, they kissed once more.

What the two love-birds didn't know was, that half of Yuri's friends were spying on them. ''And she really thought we wouldn't notice?'' Hinata smirked rubbing Otonashi's shoulder ''Don't take it personally buddy'' he reassured his friend who instead smiled. ''It's okay. They look happy. And that's all that matters'' he said smiling.

And for a short moment the boy thought that he saw two angelic features holding the two loving girls within a glistening light. Kanade's wings spread, covering them from the falling snow.

Snow flakes were falling everywhere around them. The wings were covered by snow and the two girls were holding another.

''Snow angels, huh?''Otonashi snickered, feeling happy for his friends.


End file.
